


Billionaire, Playboy, Philanthropist, and Asshole

by RioRiley



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cancer, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Sick Tony, Sick Tony Stark, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 10:36:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16239887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RioRiley/pseuds/RioRiley
Summary: Tony Stark, is dying.





	Billionaire, Playboy, Philanthropist, and Asshole

Tony had been having migraines for a few weeks now, but they were different. He was used to having migraines every few months, uncomfortable pain that lasted several hours. But these, would come suddenly, in the exact same spot above his neck, and be completely unbearable for about thirty seconds before going away. He would get seven or eight of these a day, where the pain is so bad that when they were over, he would be left exhausted. He chose not to think anything of it. He knew, that something was wrong, but he was driven by his stubbornness, to convince himself it was absolutely nothing, that it was normal even, that everyone got these flash headaches. He had so thoroughly convinced himself of this, that he casually mentioned it to Romanoff while they were watching Pawn Stars one morning. 

Natasha was the one who reached out to Bruce, who insisted on an MRI. That's when they found it: a golf ball sized tumor, at the base of Tony’s brain. No matter how many times Tony looked at the scan, and saw the white mass, he refused to believe what he was seeing, or that, that thing, was inside his head.

Tony of course insisted, belligerently, that they get a second opinion from Strange. He insisted that Bruce had no idea what he was doing, and that Strange was more qualified anyway. Steven Strange, reached the same conclusion, but added the words, inoperable, cancer, glioblastoma, and terminal. He doesn't give him a time estimate, because Tony explicitly told him to screw off, when he offered it.

Telling the rest of the team, was hard, but telling Steve, proved to be the hardest thing he had ever done in his entire life. Afghanistan seemed like a dream come true in comparison. Tony knew he had to tell Steve, that he needed to be delicate about it. The conversation ends up happening in Steve and Bucky’s living room.

“Steve, we need to talk.” Tony said softly.

“What's going on Tony?” Steve says.

Tony doesn't know how to tell him, he doesn't want to tell him, even though he knows he has to. He doesn't have a choice. It's now or never.

“Steve, there's a tumor in my head, and it's terminal.” Tony says, his voice cracking. Within a moment Tony feels Steve's arms wrap around him. Steve is silent. There aren't words to say.

“Tony I am so, so sorry.” Bucky says genuinely, as he places his flesh hand on Tony's shoulder. 

Steve, has always been strong. He had always been the one to lift up the other members of the team. He was the one to secure his emotions, in order to help others. He normally established himself as a source of comfort, but this was different. The normally rational, and comforting Steve, was sobbing loudly, holding Tony against his chest. Tony doesn't cry. He has more than the right to cry, but he doesn't. He holds strong. He acts as a support system for his friends, when they should be doing it for him. Steve repeatedly insisted that there has to be something to be done. Surely Strange can remove it. Spines and brains are his thing for Christ's sake! Tony shook his head gently at each plea, and explained that it couldn't be removed. That he would have to go through chemotherapy, and radiation, but even those had no chance of curing him, they would just keep him around longer. Steven and Bruce want to start him on radiation the next morning. Steve insisted on accompanying him, but Tony, stubborn as ever, refused. He wanted to go alone. 

Telling Steve, was hard, but telling Peter, was incomprehensible. He felt that by telling Peter he was dying, that he was betraying him. He felt that he was a failure. He has found a sense of purpose in mentoring, and becoming great friends with Peter. He felt that he was betraying Peter by ultimately abandoning him in certain death. Tony explained to Peter, after personally picking him up from school, that they needed to talk. That it was important. Starks voice was flat, void of emotion. Peter nodded in silence. 

Minutes later, Peter ends the silence. “Is it about the Chem test? Because I am retaking it tomorrow in class, and i'll do better this time, I studied. I promise.” Peter insists defensively.

Tony puts his hand on Peters shoulder. “It's not that. You're doing great, Kid. I'm proud of you.” Tony says sincerely.

Tony walks, with Peter close behind, on the grass at headquarters, he picks a random tree, and sits in the shade, Peter sits next to him. 

“I’m so proud of you, kid. I need you to know that.” Tony says with a teary eyed smile. Peter nods.

“Somethings wrong.” Peter says. Tony nods, his strength and composure betraying him, as tears fall down his face. “Mr. Stark, are you okay?” He asks. Tony is shaking now, anxiety overtaking him as he shakes his head.

“Peter, im dying.” Tony says so quietly that Peter barely hears him.

“That's not even possible Mr. Stark. You are iron man. You can't just die. No way.” Peter rationalizes. Tony takes in a deep, unsteady breath. Before putting a finger at the top of his neck.

“Bruce and Steven found a tumor Pete. It's in my brain, right here.” Tony says showing Peter the spot. 

“This is bullshit.” Peter says, upset. “Damnit Mr. Stark, you have done so many good things, and saved the world too many times to keep track, you of all people should not end up with freaking cancer. Why you?”

“Why not me, Pete? I've lived a damn good life. I've had a real purpose in life. I've saved lives. But that doesn't get me any special pass against hard things in life.” Tony says with a smile. 

“So you're just going to sit back and let it kill you like a coward?” Peter asks. 

“Listen Pete. There's a damned tumor in my head. And I'm not a fucking coward. I'm doing the treatments. I start radiation tomorrow. Chemotherapy the next day. I'm fighting. In doing my best.” Tony says assuredly.

“Sorry. I didn't mean to offend you Mr. Stark.” Peter says. “I'm sorry.” Tony nods quickly.

“Tony can I ask you a question?” Peter asks.

“I assume you will whether i want you to or not, underoos.” Tony says

“Are you scared?” Peter asks. 

Tony, is terrified. It's a fear, so deep and he has never felt it in his entire life. He doesn't know how he is going to go through this, and that's what scares him the most, the uncertainty in everything. He's always had a plan in life. And now everything is up in the air. He has plans for treatment. But everything else is uncertain. He doesn't know if the treatments will even help. He doesn't know how badly he will feel. He doesn't know how long he will make it. He doesn't know, what this illness will do to His friends, they are his family. He doesn't want to hurt them. It's his job to protect them, to make them feel safe. But he can't protect his friends, when He can't even manage to stay alive. He feels like he has lost complete control.

The following day, Tony lays on a cold metal table at the New York Cancer Center, his face is covered in a mesh mask, molded perfectly to His features. The treatment lasts for about twenty minutes, and it feels horrible. By the time he is allowed to leave, his entire body feels vaguely sunburnt. He's tired, exhausted even. 

His movements leaving the hospital are slow, and methodical. He didn't expect to already feel so bad, after only one treatment. He wakes up sweating, his face covered in blisters, which proves to be another side effect that Tony was neither expecting or prepared for.

Three weeks later, after two radiation treatments, and daily chemotherapy treatments, Tony doesn't even feel like himself anymore. His mouth, and throat are covered in deep ulcerations. He's tired all the time. He's nauseous. He has never felt this bad in his entire life. He has nurses coming to his apartment now, to administer the chemotherapy in his own home. It makes things easier for him. 

It also gives Steve and Bucky a good excuse to look after him. Tony is fiercely independent. He doesn't ask for help, and when people offer help, He is always quick to decline it. But Steve doesn't take no for an answer, and his fierce desire to help others overpowers Tony’s opinion. 

There are countless people, asking Tony, all the time, how he is feeling. He tells all of them, that he is okay. He tells them that the side effects aren't as bad as he thought they would be. He tells them he isn't nauseous. He lies to them.

The side effects, are worse than he could have ever imagined. His entire body aches, especially after the radiation. He is tired, all the time. He can hardly keep down any food that he eats. 

He lies to his friends because he doesn't want to hurt them. He doesn't want them to pity him. He doesn't want them to feel bad for him. He doesn't want them, to think he is weak. He wants them to think that he is okay. He wants them to think he is doing better. He wants them to think, that he will still be around for a long time.

Steve is there for Tony a lot. He's there to help Tony to walk to his bathroom late at night, when Tony is too weak to go by himself. He's there in the bathroom, rubbing Tony's shoulders as he throws up for the umpteenth time that night. He's there to grab Tony painkillers when his pain is so bad that it wakes him up in the middle of the night. He's there, with Bucky, sleeping on the futon in Tony's bedroom, so that they are never too far away in case something happens. They take all of the precautions to be there for everything he needs. 

Peter is the one who is with Tony when he has his first seizure. He had come over after school, telling Tony he needed help with Physics homework. Peter didn't need help, of course, he could do the homework in his sleep, but he wanted to be able to give Tony a distraction, from everything that is going on. He figured it might help him feel somewhat normal, even though it was only high school physics homework. 

He walks into Tony's apartment, Tony stands to greet him, he walks over, steps shaky and far between. He isn't walking straight. Peter walks towards Tony, bridging the gap and then he watches Tony drop to the ground. 

His muscles lock up. His fingers tighten into fists, his legs bend, ankles pointing his feet out like a ballerina. And then his body shakes, uncontrollably. His arms and legs flail, like a fish out of water. His head bobs, against the ground before Peter has taken off his shirt and pillowed it underneath his head. 

Peter calls Steve and Bucky, who are there within moments. They move quickly, moving the furniture out of Tony’s way. Then they just have to wait. Bucky watches his wristwatch intently, counting how long the seizure lasts. Steve is sitting cross legged behind Tony’s head, running his fingers through Tony's hair, which has been coming out strand by strand for a few days now. Peter meanwhile, is in reverent hysterics, as he watches the man he idolizes this way.

Natasha comes into the apartment, and takes Peter, leading him out of the room as the seizure progresses beyond five minutes. She takes him into her own quarters, holding him on her couch as he sobs. She rubs his back, and they can hear Steven and Bruce bringing a gurney into Tony's room, taking him to the lab to run tests. Seizures are a symptom of the progression of his tumor. They all knew he would have them. Tony knew he would have seizures eventually. However, Tony would hate knowing that Peter saw him have one, let alone his first one. 

Tony goes over to Peter and Mays apartment the next day after his treatment. Peter is the one to answer the door, and he is quick to pull Tony into the tightest hug he has ever had. The pressure against his radiation-burnt skin feels awful, but it's what he needs regardless. Tony rubs his hand, up and down Peters back.

“I'm sorry you had to see that yesterday Pete.” Tony says soothingly, as he and Peter still stand in the doorway. Peter nods. 

“Are you okay?” Peter asks. Tony nods. “Promise?” 

“I promise.” Tony says sincerely.

“Promise me that you'll be honest with me from here on out Mr. Stark. No more secrets. You gotta tell me how your feeling. And i want you to be honest. I know you'll lie to everyone else and say that you're feeling fine. But you gotta tell me.” Peter says. 

“I promise, Peter.” Tony says.

“How are you really feeling Mr. Stark?” Peter asks.

“Not good, Pete.” Tony says honestly.

Tony shaves his head, and face, the next week. It's nothing miraculous. No one shaves their head to match him, because Tony wouldn't want anyone to do such a stupid thing. He insists, that he is, and will always be, the only member of The Avengers who can pull off the egghead look.

And maybe it's true, maybe he could have pulled off the egghead look better, if it weren't for the fact of how grotesque the rest of his body looked. His skin was taking on a grey tinge. He had deep, dark bags under his eyes. He started having seizures, every single day. Each member of the team started taking it as their responsibility to take care of him, so that he didn't have to have strangers around him anymore. Strangers scared Tony. 

Months pass, and Tony changes, not for the better. He has a hard time remembering things. He has his long term memory, but short term, only lasts a few hours at most. He starts forgetting little things, like the word toaster, and some passwords which are luckily written down somewhere. He forgets how to do some things, like tie his shoes, but there's always slip ons. 

By some blessing, from a god that Tony always thought didn't care about him, Tony is incredibly clear on his last day. He remembers people. He speaks clearly. He isn't in pain, or at least not enough for him to ask for medication, or jokingly ask Bruce to unplug him. When the day starts, no one knows it's going to be his last. I guess that's how life works. Anyone could die, on any day. And even after six months of slowly withering away, no one really knows when he will go. 

It's been a week though, since Tony was able to stay awake for more than a few minutes at a time. Suddenly today, he's awake for hours. Steve knows, this is it. He tells the others, who agree, and it's decided that now, is their last real opportunity to say their goodbyes. 

They each take their turn. The members of the avengers, management, and Pepper of course.Filing in one by one, from the living room of Tony's apartment, into his bedroom, and once they have had their turn, they return to the living room. Standing watch, until the end.

Steve, is the one Tony had chosen to talk to the press. He does so, an hour after Tony has passed away. He stands in front of cameras, and news reporters, with Bucky standing at his side, tears flowing down their cheeks. Steve steps into the masses of microphones, clears his throat, and valiantly attempts to wipe the tears from his eyes.

“I regret to inform all of you that Tony Stark, or as many knew him, Iron Man, passed away this afternoon. In his last few months, Tony and I had a lot of chances to talk. He talked a lot about how he wanted to be remembered. He talked about how much it bothered him, that whenever someone died, no one had a bad thing to say about them. He hated that the dead always became saints in the eyes of the living after death. Forgive me God, but this is how Tony wanted to be remembered.

Tony Stark; Billionaire, playboy, philanthropist, was an asshole, and now he is a dead asshole. Tony wasn't perfect. He made mistakes. He had enemies. He was, an asshole, but he was also, a damn good man. He was a hero. He was a good friend. And we will miss him. Thank you.”


End file.
